


The Mystery of the Missing Bear

by DragonDancer5150



Category: Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDancer5150/pseuds/DragonDancer5150
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundercracker had idly wondered what had happened to the stupid thing. Keyword: "had". IC(-ish) mild crack. G1 cartoon continuity. COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mystery of the Missing Bear

Author's Notes – For TF-Speedwriting. Prompt – “I’d never have guessed…”  The theme for the day was _"Awww" (aka – "Write something for the prompts that make the reader go “Awww”. Be it because it’s cute, or just a sweet and fluffy situation, interaction or whatever, or make it nostalgic or melancholic and sad. Or write whatever you think will make the reader ‘d’awww’! :D At what scene or conversation you’d make that sound? [wink]")_  

This is just a stupid, cracky little idea I got that makes me giggle more than it should.  Hope you like it too!

Disclaimer – "Transformers" and all related characters, events, and concepts belong to Hasbro, Takara, and any other related owners/distributors/producers. I get no monetary benefit from this. My benefit is the enjoyment of dealing with beloved characters.

 

"The Mystery of the Missing Bear"  
by DragonDancer5150

 

There weren't many things at all that the members of a bonded trine could keep from one another.  But it wasn't, Thundercracker mused as he took in the sight before him, entirely impossible.

Skywarp had somehow gotten a hold of a massive teddy bear, one of those that was as big as a full-sized fleshling and had looked ridiculous to him the one time he saw an adult male carrying one around – it had been a sickly pink and covered in red so-called "heart" shapes like it had a fragging skin disease.  Or . . . fur disease or . . . however that worked.  The one Skywarp had gotten his hands on wasn't much better.  It had been a pale yellow with soft-green accents.  He'd intended it for some prank or other, though it was discovered and taken away from him before he could pull it off.  Thundercracker had idly wondered what had happened to the stupid thing.

Keyword . . . "had".

Seekers tended to be social mechs, all things considered.  And trines even more so.  Especially in recharge.  "Seeker piles" were a well-known occurrence, though the non-Seeker mech who wanted to keep his plating intact knew better than to try to use the knowledge against a Seeker and tease him with it.

Recharge was a vulnerable time, as a mech was unconscious and less able to defend himself.  Trined Seekers usually preferred to recharge together – they could "watch" each other's backs that way (and soothe one another's restlessness or nightmares if such was an issue).  The physical contact let the subconscious know without a doubt that someone else was there, that he wasn't alone.

As Decepticons – as high-ranking officers – the Command Trine couldn't always keep a synched schedule.  There were plenty of times when the three couldn't recharge together.  For himself, Thundercracker knew that he was always more tense, more alert even as he tried to rest, when he had to do so alone.

So he supposed he shouldn't have been quite so surprised as he was when, being released from duty unexpectedly early and heading to the quarters the trine shared, he found Starscream on their berth, deep in recharge, unusually calm and at peace . . . clutching a mass of yellow and green fake fur to his chest in his curled hands.

Thundercracker shook his head, speaking really to no one in particular.  "Never would have guessed, Stars . . . "

At least it gave closure to that particular mystery.


End file.
